Wings of hope
by Haru69
Summary: Jessica Jonson was what most would call normal, that was at least until she met Train Hertnet. Now she's being chased for a power she doesn't know she has, can Train help or will he die trying.(IS BEING RE-WRITTEN. PREVIOUS CHAPTERS WILL REMAIN TILL REPLACED)
1. Chapter 1

Hot.

That was one word to describe the day, scorching would be another, and even better yet, the day very much resembled the bowels of hell itself. The sky was clear of any clouds, leaving the sun free reign to shine down in full upon the all ready scorched earth. What little grass and other plants that were in the city were bent over, dry and brittle to the touch, and browning in some areas. And one didn't have to look very hard to see the heat waves rising from the streets and buildings. Didn't help that there was no wind; and the kicker was it was only 10AM. Today was just _**lovely**_.

Groaning in disgust, Jessica swept her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes. Reaching for the glass filled with water, sitting on the coffee table, next to the leather sofa she was currently spread out across. Jessica let out a pitiful whimper when she found it to be empty. Her arm fell in disappointment to the sofa as the glass tumbled to the floor where she let it lay, too lazy to even bother picking it up. It was just way too damn hot to do much of anything, and lying across a leather sofa, that was black, defiantly didn't help.

'Just great, no water, no air, it must be at least over 37'C, and I'm probably permanently suck to this infuriating couch.'

Jessica winced when she heard her step-mothers shrill voice call out her name. She decided, before her step-mother did it for her, to pry her body from the black leather.

Hissing she arched her back off the sofa and rolled over to her side, body held rigged as the sharp stinging pain in her back, arms, and legs slowly faded. 'God that hurt.'

"Jessica Collins, what on earth are you wearing!?" Stiffening even more Jessica cast a sour look over her shoulder at her step-mother, before glancing down at herself. So what if she was only wearing a sports bra and boy shorts, it's not like she was laying there naked with everything on display. Besides, it was hot, and wearing as little as possible was keeping her from having heat stroke.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she politely inquired.

Her step-mother glared at her and demanded that she go put on something decent. Jessica stared at her in disbelief, 'you've got to be kidding me!?'

"But…!"

The woman huffed, interpreting her, and once again demanded that she go put on something decent. That and she wanted her to meet her in the kitchen when she was done. Groaning Jessica rose from the sofa, only to stop when a shriek of 'MY EYES' resounded though the room. Glaring over at her step-sister, Lillie, as she continued to yell about how she was now scared for life, and that her poor innocent brain would never recover from the retched sight of her sister's body.

Scowling Jessica walked off muttering under her breath, her step-sisters mind hadn't been innocent since she turned 10. That was when she had been given the 'talk', wasn't it? Shrugging to herself, Jessica entered her room (her sister's commit still in her mind) and stared at her reflection in the full body mirror propped up against a pale blue wall.

Her skin was colored a light tan and had a slight dusting of freckles to it, mostly centered on her face and shoulders. She had some scars; the most noticeable was a rather large, four pointed star that resided on her left hip. She wasn't quite sure where she got it or what she got it from, but she thought it was cool; her step-sister and mother not so much. She wasn't tall, only coming up to 5'1. She was on the skinny side of the spectrum, thought not overly so. Her hair color was a natural dark maroon with red highlights. It went to just above mid back and was styled in such a way that she always looked like she had just rolled out of bed; her bangs sweeping across her forehead. Her eyes were what she considered her most cool feature. They were colored an electrifying blue, a shade of which was most unnatural, and if one looked close enough they would see little specks of silver dotted throughout her eyes.

She was brought out of her self evaluation by her step-sister screeching if she was 'done yet.' Sighing Jessica grabbed the nearest set of cloths, which just so happened to be a pair of light colored booty shorts and a black tank-top. She threw her hair up into a loose bun as she walked down to the kitchen.

"Well what took you so long!?" was her greeting from her step-sister and a glare from her step-mother. Narrowing her eyes slightly she just gave a small shake of her head before she sat down opposite her sister at the kitchen table.

"What no answer? Well I bet you were probably off making kissy faces at some poor guy in a magazine; since you're too ugly to get a real boyfriend." Lillie laughed as she sneered at her.

Jessica chose to ignore her step-sister's poor choice of insult, and instead turned to her step-mother and asked in a strained, but polite voice what she wanted. Said mother went into a huge list of things she wanted done before 5 tonight, including cleaning the entire two floor apartment they lived in. Jessica fought off a groan.

"Oh, and one more thing, I want you to drive Lillie to the downtown festival that's being held at the Ryujin shrine tonight." Jessica as well as Lillie blanched.

"What?"

"I don't want you hanging out with that boy and I'm going to send your sister with you to make sure that doesn't happen!" Turning her back she walked out of the kitchen, heals clicking against the black tile, then the wooden floors.

Lips twitching in amusement Jessica soon found herself ducking for cover as a glass of water soared over her head. It shattered against the wall behind her, water and glass falling to the floor.

"What the He…!" Trailing off as she caught sight of her sister's murderous expression Jessica stilled completely, disturbed by the look in her sisters eyes. She could see her sister visibly fight for control as she started to speak, "I do not care what mom says, I am 18, and I am an adult capable of making my own decisions. I _am_ going to meet John. And _you will_ not speak of this to mom, _ever_. Do I make myself clear?"

A bit shocked and more that a little disturbed Jessica just nodded her head, certain that it was the safest move. She was proven correct when her sister smirked and nodded at her acceptance, walking out of the kitchen.

What the hell was that!?

Thoughts swimming in circles Jessica put her head in her hands, a tired sigh passing through her lips. Just what had been going on with her step-sister? They had gotten along well enough in the beginning, talking normally, and they had actually hung out once in a while, but now, now she wasn't sure what to think. Lillie had gotten mean, really mean, and treated pretty much everyone like dirt. She had become violent, and she angered easily; sometimes for the most simple of things. It was starting to really worry her. Her step-sister hadn't been like this in the beginning, as a matter of fact, she only started acting like this a few months ago, when she had gotten back from a weekend trip with their dad. Speaking of which, he had been acting rather strange lately, well, stranger than normal. He seemed to be excited about something, but when asked he wouldn't go into any details. Only saying that he had nearly accomplished what he had been trying to do for a long, long, time.

Jessica had started to wonder, but, no. Her father may be an extremely wealthy businessman who dabbled in genetic research, but she knew him well enough that he wouldn't become involved in anything bad; at least, she hoped she knew him well enough.

'No! Bad Jessica, no more bad thoughts about dad' she mentally scolded herself as she stood to fetch a broom and dust pan for the shattered glass resting behind her. 

And so the rest of the day passed, Jessica finishing her chores by 3, followed by her napping for a couple of hours, seeing as the festival didn't kick off till 6.

She was rudely awakened from a pleasant dream about a man with golden eyes when her sister pounded her tiny little fist against her bedroom door, yelling at her that she had to 'get up!'

Rubbing at her sleep blurred eyes, Jessica looked over to the Tom and Jerry clock resting on her night stand. It read 5:01PM.

Groaning out loud Jessica flopped back down onto her bed, why did time always fly by? Couldn't it just slow down for once? Or better yet couldn't Lillie just stay home, it would be a pleasant change. Which reminded her, Lillie was the same age as her, so why the hell didn't she have her driver's license yet?

Her thoughts were derailed when the banging and yelling got louder.

"Yea, yea I'm up I'm up!"

The banging stopped and she could hear the distinct sound of her step-sister grumbling as she walked back down the hall. Jessica sighed, lying still for a moment before she found the energy to get up, and get dressed. She ended up putting on a pair of ripped black leggings under her shorts, and switched out her simple black tank for her favorite Tom and Jerry t-shirt.

She put her hair up into a high pony tail and grabbed her small neon orange backpack, stuffing her wallet into an outside pocket, making sure that she still had that bottle of mace. One never knows what could happen, so it was best to always be prepared. Not to mention that Lillie's boyfriend was going to be there, that man honestly scared the shit out of her.

Shuddering slightly Jessica shook her head and excited her room, tip-toeing by her father's study, only to stop when she heard two voices talking and it wasn't her mothers' voice she heard. It sounded like an old man that had one too many cigarettes in his life time.

Becoming curious she looked around the hall, and upon seeing no one she quietly walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Is she responding like the others?" She heard the rasping man say, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"You mean," She couldn't hear the name her father whispered, but still continued to listen; "No she isn't she's acting like the others at all, and the drugs have been in her longer than the rest."

Drugs!? Just what the hell was her father talking about?

"You think we finally found it?" It was the other man, he sounded excited. Suddenly a loud bang, probably caused by a door slamming, sounded through the large apartment; both men ceased talking. Jessica, fearing they may discover her listening in on them quickly left; her thoughts running rampant through her mind. 'Just what had her father meant by drugs, and just what did they thought they had finally found?' Worried and a little more than frightened, Jessica wondered what she should do. Should she tell her step-mother, the police, Lillie? Thought she doubted any one of the after mentioned people would truly believe her.

Taking a deep, calming breath when she reached the front door Jessica opened her eyes to the sight of Lillie in a pink yukata, her hair done up in a very pretty, but complicated knot.

Her doe brown eyes were painted up, and they were glaring at her.

"So, what took you so long?" she grumbled.

"Sorry."

Lillie huffed, her eyes narrowing further, before she realized that she wasn't going to get a proper answer. She stomped her foot, and turned around, both of them exited the apartment, not saying a word to each other while they walked to the elevator and through the building; the awkward silence lasting all throughout the car ride to the shrine.

o0o

Weaving her way through the crowds as best as she could, Jessica speed off towards the appetizing smell of the food stands, making sure to stop and buy something at each and every one of them when she got there. Humming in delight as she ate, Jessica walked around; her eyes wandering across all the gamming stands before coming to rest upon a horrid sight.

Sister, tong, boyfriend, salvia, kiss, groping…

She stopped chewing her food, her face taking on a disgusted cast as she looked on at her sister being molested by her boyfriend in the middle of a crowd of horrified on lookers. Some of the parents were covering their children's eyes.

Grimacing she spit out her food into the nearest trash can and stuffed the rest into her backpack, no longer even able to think about eating. Then, pissed at her sister for running her meal, she cupped her hands to her mouth and drew in a lung full of air.

"GET A ROOM YOUR DAMAGING THE EYES OF THE INNONCENT!"

Some laughter erupted from the crowd as her sister broke off the kiss, though her boyfriend kept his hands were they were, and glared out into the crowd. With an angry scowl on her face she gave everyone the bird and stalked off with her boyfriend, shouting over her shoulder that they were a bunch of repressed virgins.

More laughter came when some male shouted back that he would rather be that than a sexual pervert.

Amused now, and some of her good humor returning, Jessica turned to leave, and nearly got barreled over in the process. Seeing nothing but the upper part of a man's coaler bone and hearing a mumbled 'excuse me' before the man was gone.

Slightly startled she looked around for him, but stopped when she couldn't find him.

Huffing, she rubbed the back of her head before shrugging. Whatever, he must have had a good reason for rushing about like that. 

o0o

Twenty minutes till the fireworks show started found Jessica humming to herself as she walked along the gaming stands, eyes wandering about, looking at all the prizes to be won. A couple of more stalls in and she came to an abrupt halt, backtracking to a stall that she had just passed. Jessica's large blue eyes zeroed in on the grand prize for the game, a large black cat that was just as tall as her, with piercing golden eyes.

Giving a high pitched squeal (startling some onlookers) she ran over to the stall, jumping up and down and pointing at the cat in a manner of a small child. She asked the man who was running the stall what she had to do to win the adorable thing. The man, slight amused by her manner, described the workings of the game, saying the she had to shoot down a certain number of ducks to win.

Jessica grinned broadly and picked up a gun.

"Let the game commence."

o0o

Piercing golden eyes scanned across the crowd, passing over each and every face there was in their search for one.

A grin spread across his handsome face as he saw the man he was looking for. He jogged over, and upon reaching the male wearing a cream color suite, placed a hand on his shoulder in greeting.

"Yo Sven, I've been looking for you everywhere."

The male, Sven, turned around grabbing the other male's cheeks, pinching and pulling them between his fingers.

"And just where the hell have you been? Hum? Well Train? Have you got an answer?"

Train tried to give a cheesy grin, which was made difficult with his cheeks held hostage, and answer with a muffled, "around."

A vein bulged on the other man's head, and train soon found his cheeks stretching as far as they could go. His ow'ing and the frantic waving of arms making some of the people around him laugh.

Finally, after a few moments, Sven let go of train's thoroughly abused cheeks and started to walk away. Train, scowling at the green haired man, followed while rubbing his sore face.

"So, have you seen any sign of him yet?"

Sven sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "No. we haven't seen a trace of the bastard. Rinslet got tired of waiting for him to show up and decided to be a lure; Eve is tailing her from the sky. And with our luck he just might not show up at all."

Train nodded his head sagely as he crossed his arms. Their luck with bounties had always been bad, nearly each and every one of their hunts leading them into a far more dangerous situation than is should have been. Even with the simpler ones.

He was brought from his thought when his movement was halted by Sven, and following the man's line of eyesight led him straight to another male.

Their target.

Predatory grin in place, train started towards the oblivious male, Sven trailing right behind him.

Looked like lady luck was on their side after all.

o0o 

Walking through the crowd with an immensely pleased expression upon her face, Jessica hummed in appreciation as she rubbed her cheek against the soft fur of the overly large cat she had won. Not really bothered by the fact the stuffed cat was larger than her, as well as being weighed down by the other prizes she had won that were shoved in her bag.

Her night, after the rough start, had turned out to be okay, though she was dreading the trip home. She really hated driving at night. Speaking of which, looking down at her watch Jessica sighed. She would have to find her sister soon if they wanted to get home before curfew. Heh, who ever heard of an eighteen year old with a curfew? She was of legal age damn it.

Muttering under her breath Jessica started looking around for her sister, and let out a few choice words when she couldn't find her. Stupid girl, needs to have a tracker put on her, maybe that's what I should get her for her birthday? Yea, that sounds like a good idea.

A few moments later found Jessica climbing up a large oak, her cat tucked between her back and backpack, having given up on finding her sister on foot. So, grunting and panting she slowly made her way up, coming to a stop on a branch that was sturdy enough to hold her weight. Hauling herself into a standing position, she squinted her eyes, looking for her sister.

Meer moments later, she nearly fell out of the tree when the resounding 'bang!' of a fire work being launched sounded behind her. Jessica just managed to turn around in time to see the brilliant colors of it flair across the night sky. It was quickly followed by another and another, and when the fourth one lit across the sky something drew her attention. It had looked like a black mass of something, and when another fire work lit up she saw it again, and again, coming closer and closer every time a fire work was launched into the sky. Soon she started to feel the tree shake, the ground as well, and the cheering of the people below stopped. Then the thing got ever closer and the shaking was accompanied by loud thuds, then a howl, and then the black mass came into view of everybody. It let loose another ear shattering howl, and chaos erupted.

People ran screaming in terror as the twenty or something foot beast came towards them, ripping its way through anything in its chosen path. Jessica felt her heart drop out of her chest when the thing made a beeline towards her, its glowing red eyes staring directly into hers. Panicked, Jessica forgot where she was, and only realized when she felt her feet slip off the branch in her attempted to run away. She didn't even scream as she plumbed towards the earth, too startled to even try; she must have closed her eyes as some point, because when she opened them she found herself staring into deep pools of gold. Then her vision blurred as she felt herself moving and heard the distinct sound of gun fire, and then the world was still again.

"Jesus, what the hell was that thing!? Hey you ok?"

Staring into worried golden eyes Jessica opened her mouth to speak, trembling and scared stiff, the only thing she got out was a shakily whispered 'too much' before her vision went black; Head lolling to the side as she lost continuousness' in then strangers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning slightly as the sun's rays fell into her eyes Jessica shifted, and kept shifting in the comfortable bed till she was no longer disturbed by the morning light. Sighing in content she snuggled deeper into the mattress and covers of the bed, determined to fall back asleep. Though she couldn't quite get rid of that funny feeling that she was forgetting something, and that something was important. Mentally shrugging she shoved the feeling off as she rolled over to her right side, smacking her head against a wall that was a lot closer than previously thought. Jessica groaned as she rubbed her sore forehead, cracking one eye open she scanned the white wall to see if she made a dent. One she was satisfied that there was no immediate damage she closed her eyes again, then her brain finally caught up to what her eyes were telling it.

White wall…

White wall…

Weren't her walls colored a light blue?

Bolting upright fast enough that she lost her vision, Jessica groaned in distress when she finally realized that she wasn't in her room. And she new for a fact the she wasn't in her own home, none of the rooms in her house looked this plain, even the guest rooms.

The bedroom was small, its walls painted with a white that had faded into a light cream. There was a window located to the left of the bed, and the only furniture in the room was the bed it's self, covered in white sheets, and a tan bedside table. A light brown door that was slightly ajar was located opposite the bed.

Sighing, Jessica ran her hand through her tangled hair, wincing when her fingers caught a knot. Yanking her hand free she rose from the bed, placing her bare feet on the cold wooden floor and stood. She fell back onto the bed the moment she placed pleasure on her left leg, hissing in pain.

" Ow…" she whined lifting her leg to get a better look at her ankle. She winced at the purple color her skin had become. Yea, it was defiantly sprained. Hissing again as she placed her foot back to the floor, Jessica once again stood up, using the bed and the walls to help her limp over to the door. Intent to find the person who had drug her ass to what she assumed was a hotel room. She wanted answers, because quite frankly she couldn't remember a thing from the other night, it was all a blur.

…

Oh god she hoped she wasn't going to have to deal with a pervery old man.

o0o

Train wasn't having a very good day. First, he had woken to the barrel of a gun pointed to his face, which had turned out to be one of those water guns, except this one was filled with jelly; red, smelly, sticky, jelly. Yea, eve had taken his wake up call a little too far this time… payback was goanna be a bitch. He had been plotting the girls' demise while he had been in the shower, trying to wash off the sticky substance from his face and hair. It had taken him a good hour to peal the stuff from his skin, and by the time he was done his face was red and his head was sore.

Second, when he went to check on the girl he had saved from a crushed skull; he had been forced, unwillingly, into her bed when she had grabbed his wrist. The girl had been a whole hell of a lot stronger than he had first assumed, and any and all attempts at escape had been in vain. And worst of all, even with the thick comforter between them, the girl had still managed to wedge a leg between his. Rubbing him in a very intimate place; he had bolted once he had gotten over his shock, horrified that he was semi hard. And over something as little as that! So he had spent another thirty minutes in a cold shower, willing his blood to flow somewhere else.

The third thing that had happened to make his day much worse was caused by Rinslet. The busty woman had barged into their hotel room (eve right behind her) just as he had walked out of the bathroom, and shoved a wanted poster into his face; Doing the same to Sven when he made his appearance.

"I need help with another assignment." She stated simple, and then immediately walked over to the spare bedroom, voicing her curiously about wanting to meet the girl they had found last night. Both train and Sven had protested, stating that the girl was still asleep, but the stubborn woman had ignored them, and flung open the slightly ajar door, and was met with a surprised squeak and a dull thud, shortly followed by a soft groan of pain. Everyone had stared at the girl lying sprawled out across the wooden floor, face scrunched up in obvious pain. Everyone also noticed her state of dress, or undress. The spare t-shirt she was wearing had ridden up well past her waist, completely showing off her lower half. Including the pair of black boy shorts she was wearing. Trains eyes narrowed though, when he caught sight of the various scars littering her legs. As well as the large star shaped one on her left hip. His thought about how she had gotten them were interrupted when Rinslet told the girl that she might want to cover up, that there _were_ men in the room.

Her reaction had been hilarious.

First she had look confused, then as she looked down and realized what she was wearing, her face had gone stark white then had erupted in red. She made a distressed sound and tried to crabwalk backwards on her hands and one good foot, face scorching red and mouth opening and closing rapidly. Train though that she made a rather good impersonation of a fish. Rinslet had followed her in, stating that at least she was the modest type, before shutting the door. Quite laughter echoed around the house at the girl's expense.

o0o

By the time Jessica had gotten over most of her embarrassment at been scene half naked by two men she didn't even know, it was noon. Jessica had been introduced to everyone when Rinslet, the woman who had caused her embarrassment in the first place, had literally drug her out of the small bedroom, after finding her cloths from the previous night. Being mind full of her now wrapped and still injured ankle.

The man with golden, cat like eyes, who was introduced as Train, filled her in on what happen the previous night, Jessica was shocked, but nonetheless believed it. After all stranger things were known to happen, for instance that Apostle of the stars fiasco a few years back and that thing with the giant woman floating across the sky. They soon asked for her version of the story, and if she happened to know any one by the name of Mason Ordrosso and of something called the Zero Numbers. She told them that she had no clue who this Mason character was or anything about the Zero Numbers. Jessica also told them that she honestly couldn't remember anything about the previous night except for the fact that she had to take her step-sister home…

"Oh god! I completely forgot about Lillie!"


	3. Chapter 3

Perched on the ledge of her bedroom window, Jessica sat staring out at the heavy down pour of rain. Watching as cars with their blinding head lights sped down the city roads, not doubting that the people driving them were eager to get home. The storm raging outside was a nasty one after all, Lightning flashing every few seconds, and the dark, angry, booming of the thunder rattling the windows and less sturdy buildings accompany it.

Sighing, she ran her hand through her bangs, holding them above her brow when she rested her hand on her head. She was tired, moody, and worst of all hungry. It had taken her a while to get home, what with all the train transfers and all( not to mention her bum foot); Turned out that Train's hotel had been on the opposite side of the city from her house, and when she finally did get home she had been bombarded with her worried stepmother's shouting. As it was, Lillie had been found severely wounded and unconscious a few miles away from the shrine, the poor girl was still out and in a hospital. Her step mother had been worried sick about the both of them, and the poor woman had been up the whole night, torn between going to the hospital to stay with her daughter and waiting at home for Jessica to return.

After much fussing Jessica had finally convinced the woman that she should stay at the hospital with Lillie till the girl woke up. So her step-mother had left, leaving Jessica home alone, since her father had been out of the country at the time. And this decision had led to Jessica having nothing but a couple of oranges for dinner since she couldn't cook worth shit.

Thunder rolled and rumbled outside, the lightning that followed lighting up her room and the street for a brief moment. Jessica found the site beautiful yet eerie, especially when the outline of the buildings and strange people loitering on the side walk became even more visible. Jessica shuddered and hopped off of the window, yanking her curtains shut and then switching on the TV in her room as she climbed under the thick covers of her bed. She hated to admit it, but she was still scarred of the dark, along with the quiet stillness that permeated it.

Shuddering once again she buried herself deeper under her blankets, trying to ignore the horrible feeling that was festering in her stomach. So she focused on the TV, watching the people on the screen for a good hour before she finally fell into a restless sleep.

o0o

Speeding through a heavy rain with thunder sounding every few moments on an old motorcycle wasn't the safest of ideas, though he had done it before. Train was riding down one of the main roads into the city, hydroplaning every so often. He was worried, and had been dealing with that feeling ever since that girl, Jessica, had left their hotel; and he wasn't the only one. Sven had seen something with that eye of his, though he couldn't quite cipher out the events. The vision had come and gone too quickly for that; Though he did manage to get something from it; blood, lots of it; as well as a face, Jessica's.

They had all become worried for the girl and had decided that it was best to check up on her, especially since the threat of what that man had said was still in the forefront of their minds. That man, the bounty that they had been chasing the night before, had walked up to them the moment that beast disappeared and said that his old 'master' wanted, and would have, that 'little butterfly'. He had been pointing to the girl that had passed out in his arms, Jessica.

Train's eyes narrowed as he came out of his thoughts, swerving to the right to avoid a rather deep looking puddle. Their worry for the girl had gotten the best of them, and so they had searched the internet to find her apartment, and then they had gotten on their way, with train leaving ahead of the group since he was the quickest as well as the best fighter if the situation called for it.

He hoped his skill set wouldn't be needed.

o0o

A small distressed sound sounded around the empty apartment when Jessica woke from her dream, her body ridged and cold and numb. Panting Jessica sat up, reaching out a shaky hand and flicking on her bedside lamp. Laughter from the TV permeated her room, mocking her and her nightmare, a nightmare she hadn't had ever since her father remarried a year and a half ago. Shuddering, she crossed her arms, rubbing her hands up and down her shoulders in an attempt to calm her nerves. The action was rendered moot when she heard a muffled thud coming from down stairs, the sound followed by shuffling from more than one pair of feet.

Jessica tensed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She became unfrozen when she heard the tell tale creek of someone walking up the steps, multiple someone's. Springing into action she quickly shoved a couple of pillows under the blanket to make it look like someone was still in it, and then quickly made her way to and opened her window, climbing out onto the small ledge. Shutting the window, and already halfway to the fire escape by the time her door was silently opened, just as she was making her way down the slick metal she heard the sound of a silenced gun going off, the five muffled bangs resounding in her still furiously pounding heart. Scared beyond belief she shimmed her way down the escape and started running the moment her feet hit the pavement. She ran through the water coated streets, uncaring of the water splashing up and soaking her as she sprinted through the puddles. The storm had stopped some time ago.

Jessica had stopped running, but still kept walking as she clutched at her chest, trying to calm down her erratic breathing and her still speeding heart.

A motorcycle speed past her before she heard it screech to a stop and change direction, Jessica looked over her shoulder, and when she saw it headed towards he she figured it was one of the people that had broken into her home. She tried to run, she really did, but her heart, lungs, and legs protested greatly and she ended up falling painful to the ground, panting and heaving. She heard something metal fall followed by something plastic hitting and bouncing across the sidewalk. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she immediately started to struggle.

"Hey, Hey! Damn it, Ow, god dam it! Jess it's me!"

She ceased her struggles and looked up into worried golden eyes.

It was Train.

Thank god.

Tears sprang up and fell as she launched herself into his arms, shaking and crying violently. She didn't even notice when a small car pulled up alongside them, the rest of Trains little group worriedly rushing up to them.

o0o

It took an hour to get Jessica calm enough to ask just what exactly had happened to cause her to be in such a state, and when they did none of them were too keen to let the girl out of their sight. Rin and Eve ended up camping out in the main room of the hotel with Jessica, both the TV and the lights were on at the girl's request. None of them were willing to deny her.

Later the next morning both Train and Sven went to Jessica's apartment to find quite a few cops around and in the place, they also found Jessica's step mother. The woman was frantic and scared beyond belief that whoever had broken into her apartment had kidnapped her stepdaughter. Train and Sven were pleased to tell the woman that Jessica was with them and completely safe if not a little traumatized. After extensive questioning by the police of everyone, including Jessica who was brought by Rin and Eve, her stepmother, after two weeks of getting to know Train and the others, decided that it was best that Jessica stayed with them; Feeling it safer than her being put in a safe house, being completely separated from people as well as being constantly watched by the police. They agreed with her, after all, they had all found a friend in the girl.

Not to mention, they still wanted to find out what her connection was to mason. Even if they didn't know what they connection was.


	4. Chapter 4

***Jess's pov***

I was once again sitting on the small ledge of my window, starring out at the ocean and the black storm clouds that were now rolling in. The trip back home was filled with an awkward silence; Sven had offered to drive me home and the only conversation that passed between us was me giving him directions. Turns out they were staying at a hotel on the opposite side of the city so it was about a two hour drive to my house. The second I set foot in my house my stepmother immediately began lecturing me, it was incredibly long and detailed.

The sound of thunder rang out brining me back from my thoughts, with a sigh I stood up and closed the window making sure to lock it. Sure I was on the second floor but the red maple just outside my window provided a perfect entrance point for anyone who had a rope, and that was pretty much everybody. Glancing over at my alarm clock I sigh, it was only 6:30 and mom's punishment was that I got no dinner,

'Who still punishes their kids like that anyway?' I thought grumbling to myself, me + no food = extremely moody woman.

With a hefty sigh I climb onto my quean sized bed turning off my bead side lamp, with the sound of heavy rain and thunder lulling me to a dreamless sleep.

***Train's pov***

Sitting on the beige sofa I aimlessly flipped through the channels, the sound of the TV filing the room along with the sound of the raging storm outside.

"Train what the hell are you doing up so late, it's nearly 11." Sven said from behind me

"Couldn't sleep." I simply stated and it was the truth, the storm was making me edgy along with a feeling of foreboding that I couldn't quite place.

"I have some sleeping pills if you want." Sven said walking back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Already took some." I sighed, standing and turning off the TV, I wasn't going to sleep tonight whether or not I took the pills. Besides in my days as a house cat they made new recruits do various simulations, and thanks to that I had developed some sort of immunity to sleeping drugs. Running a hand through my hair I walk over to the door grabbing my jacket and keys along the way.

"Hey where are you going!?" Sven yelled as I strapped Hades to my leg.

"Out." Was my reply as I shut the door, I could not shake or suppress the feeling that something bad was going to happen and I had a feeling I knew what it was about.

***Jess's pov***

Screaming I woke up clutching at my comforter for dear life, shaking violently I slowly sit up leaning on the wall for support.

"It was a dream, I-it's just a dream." I mumbled like a mantra over and over again until finally my shaking stopped and I calmed down. It had been such a long time since I had a dream like that, the last time was when my mother died and that was nearly two years ago. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair making a disgusted face, I was covered in a cold sweat no doubt from the dream. Getting out of bed I notice that it was colder than it normally was, flipping on the bed side lamp I look around the room my eyes landing on my open window.

'What the, I know I closed that window.'

Getting the rest of the way out of bed I slowly made my way over making sure to grab my baseball bat, if anything had come in it was getting a baseball bat to the head. Then seeing nothing out of the ordinary I walked the rest of the way to close the window only to step in something cold and slimly.

"Ugh that's disgusting!" I yelled throwing my bat and grabbing my foot to get a better look at the stuff; it was green in color with brown speckles it looked like barf.

"Gross, gross, gross," I chanted dragging my foot across the floor trying to get the stuff off. Hearing a soft thump I shortly run into something hard, cold and slimily. A shiver ran up and down my spine at the contact, slowly I look up and my blood ran cold at the sight. The thing gave a toothy grin,

"Found you."

***Train's pov***

Riding through a storm on a motorcycle isn't the best idea in the world nor the safest, but it would get me where I needed to go. After an hour though the storm had stopped and soon I found myself in front of Jess's house (Directions provided by Sven) when an ear splitting shriek sounded through the night. I instantly knew who it was,

"JESS!"

***Jess's pov***

Dodging to the right I somehow manage to just avoid the thing as it made a grab for me, quickly turning I make a mad dash for the door only to have the monster grab me by the waist.

"Let me go!" I yell trying to free myself of its vice like grip.

"Now now, be a good little girl and I won't hurt you too badly." It snickered brining me up to its face

"Like hell!" I yelled punching the thing in the face, when its grip loosened I managed to free myself and fled the room like a bat out of hell. Halfway down the hall I felt a hand cover my mouth as I was yanked into a small crevice.

'Shit there's another one?!' I thought as I struggled, whatever had me this time was sure a lot stronger than the last's. I tried to kick whatever had me but soon stopped my struggles as loud thuds resounded down the hall; I soon got a good look at the thing that had me earlier. It was very obliviously male being that it only wore some very form fitting shorts, it looked about 7ft and had a huge gut that was spilling over his shorts. He had no visible hair on him but was covered in some sort of green slime, his eyes were a dull read and his mouth split across his face. His skin was a sickly shade of gray; I shuddered remembering the way its skin felt on mine it was utterly revolting.

"Oh little girl, come out come out wherever you are." It said chanting in a sing song voice, I seriously wanted to cry. I thought for sure that whatever had me was going to step out and hand me over, but it never did and the humanoid creature passed. Then whatever had me let out a sigh and loosened its hold on me but still kept its arm around my waist.

"Dam that was close."

'Wait where have I… Train?" I asked quietly looking up to see none other than the man himself with a tired smiled and relief in his eyes.

"You got it." He said still smiling then he turned,

"Come on let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand and I started to follow but my legs soon gave out and I fell to the floor.

"S-sorry I –I can't seem to move." I shuddered all the adrenalin from earlier had fled my system and I was now shaking.

"That's fine." He said, suddenly scooping me up and I soon found myself being carried in a princess lift.

"W- wait." I started but train cut me off with a hush saying that I could complain later, and then he took off at a jog checking every corner as he went. Then I thought of my step mom and sister and in all honesty thankful that they had decided to go on a trip for a few weeks, if they had seen that thing I was fairly certain they would lose their sanity. We rounded a corner when train stopped dead in his tracks and forcefully shoved my face into his chest,

"Train what are you?"

"Sorry but I need you to close your eyes and promise that you won't look no matter what, you hear?" he asked his voice was somehow cold but filled with some sort of emotion that I could not name. Nodding my head I squeeze my eyes shut somewhat curios but I trusted Train, soon I felt Train start to move and then the foulest of odors flooded my nose. I shoved my face further into Train's chest; the smell making me gag and then a cold gust of air hit me making me shiver.

"You can open your eyes were outside." Train said.

"What was making that horrible smell?" I asked looking up at him.

"Trust me you really don't want to know." He said with a grim smile looking a little pale, I decided it was probably best for my health if I never found out. Soon I found myself sitting on a motorcycle with Train handing me his jacket and a helmet.

"Um."

"Just put them on wouldn't want you to fall off and get a serious head injury, not to mention what your wearing isn't the most warmest thing to ride on a motorcycle with." He said the corner of his mouth twitching. Looking down I blushed, he was right a tank top and boy shorts weren't exactly the best choice for this type of activity not to mention I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. So I grabbed the jacket and upon putting it on found out that it was way to big, it reached well below my thighs so I wasn't even going to attempt the helmet.

"Train it's too big." I said

"Hum, well I guess you'll just have to make do." He said chuckling a little, he grabbed the helmet from my hands and put it on hopping on the bike and after arranging ourselves we took off.

About 5 minutes into the ride I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while,

"Hey train; do you know what happened to that thing?" I shouted over the wind hoping he would hear me.

"Don't worry about it whatever it was its no longer among the living." He called back and a strange sense of relief filled me but it was soon over shadowed with the feeling that I would be seeing more of those creatures, and that whatever this was it was far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

-Jess-

Groaning in satisfaction I sunk deeper down into the heated water of the bath, welcoming the warmth of the water as it heated my ice cold skin. The ride back to the apartment had been a cold one and something that I would rather not do again if circumstances allowed. Sighing I rested my head partly on my shoulder as well as the cool tile wall. Tonight had been so chaotic. Closing my eyes I shuttered as the image of that creature popped into the fore front of my mind's eye, it had honestly been a close call. Suddenly it felt cramped in the surprisingly large bathroom and it was getting hard to breath. I stood up shakily only to fall back down sending water in a tidal wave to the floor. Something was wrong. I knew I had to move; to call for help, but my mouth wouldn't open and my body refused to respond to my attempts at movement.

'Shit.' This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Then my situation got incredibly worse as two overly large, slimly green feet came into my field of vision.

"Found you."

Bolting straight up and flinging the covers from the bed I try my best to muffle the scream that had built up in my throat. Though for all my effort a few whimpers made their way past my tightly sealed lips. My eyes nervously flitted about the room, looking for the monsters I knew weren't there. Wrapping my arms around my midsection I try to quell my shivers as I shake my head from side to side. It had been a dream. Nothing more than a nightmare,

'Hell of a nightmare though.' I mentally sighed. Getting out of bed I grab one of the blankets that had fallen on the floor and draped it over my shoulders, and headed for the kitchen in desperate need of a glass of warm milk.

Rounding the corner at the end of the hallway I am surprised to see the bright glow of the TV illuminating the small yet spacious living room.

"Jess?" flinching slightly at the sudden sound I look down to the couch and see Train dragging his body into a sitting position, blinking tiredly and yawning. I can't help but smile at the sight.

"Sorry did I wake you." I whispered, a little afraid that he had heard the muffled scream. Train just gave a tired smile and shook his head.

"No I've been up for a while, what about you couldn't sleep?" I knew it was an innocent question, but I could not help the shiver that ran up my spine at the memory of exactly why I was awake. Train took notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up fully and taking in my bedraggled appearance thru narrowed eyes. Blushing under his gaze I diverted my eyes and mumbled 'nightmare' under my breath. Somehow he still heard it.

"I see." And with that I found myself being hauled over the back of the couch; blanket flying from my shoulders with me landing in his lap, much to my dismay.

"Train what are you doing!?" I whispered harshly my face burning. He just gave a lopsided grin and proceeded to maneuver me between himself and the back of the couch. Once he had us all situated Train reached over and covered us with a few blankets. Craning my neck I look up at him only to blush when I realize just how close our faces are.

"Train?" he seemed to be debating something before he sighed, a solemn look spread across his face.

"We're leaving tomorrow." I stiffened and his grip instantly tightened around my waist. Were they going to leave me? Was he…?

He must have seen the sheer panic that overtook my facial feature because he gave a reassuring smile and hugged me closer to his body.

"I talked with Sven and Eve while you were out, and we all agreed that it'd be better if you travel with us for a while, at least until we figure out what is going on. Would you be willing?"

I stared at him shock for a while before a huge grin split my face accompanied by a small blush. I wasn't going to be left alone.

"I would be happy to."

Something seemed to relax in his face then and he smiled, but that smile was soon replaced with a frown.

"What about your family?"

Oh…right. Remembering what happened when I got home earlier in the night I shook my head.

"My father is away on a three month business trip, and my mother and sister had left for our summer home down in Florida. They'll most likely be there for a couple months at the very least; my father will probably join them when he gets back or just head straight there." I shrugged and looked up into Trains narrowed eyes. His mouth would open and then close like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Finally he sighed,

"At least there out of harm's way should that thing decide to come looking for you; come on let's get some sleep." And with that he dropped the conservation which I was thankful for. I really didn't want to explain my family life just yet.

Closing my eyes I snuggle into the crook between his neck and shoulder blade. Taking a deep breath I let it out and felt my mussels relax I was asleep in a couple of minutes, and this time I dreamt of a golden eyed man.

o0o

_Standing outside the large oak door of his boss's office a middle aged man mentally prepared himself for the yelling that was sure to come. He was to deliver a report on one of the test subjects "Fairy". The team sent out to retrieve her had come back empty handed; again. The boss wasn't going to be happy; the girl was the only test subject to survive. They needed her alive. Taking a deep breath that did nothing to calm his nerves he knocked once and was told to enter. He never came back out._

o0o

The next morning I woke to chaos. Sven was rushing about the hotel room like a mad man grabbing things left and right and shoving them into a huge suitcase. I caught sight of Train running out the door. I asked what was wrong,

"That idiot forgot to wake us up and now we only have 15 minutes to get to the train station!" I blinked.

"Didn't you drive here?" I asked, getting up off the couch.

"No we rode the train over and rented a motorcycle." he said dashing down the hall. Well that took care of my question as to why Train had run out of the door earlier. Feeling a tug on my arm I looked down to eve.

"Could you help me clean up?"

I smiled at her and nodded. By the time we were finished and everything packed and Train had returned we had about 8 minutes to get to the station. Train and Sven had immediately taken off when we excited the lobby, dragging the suitcases behind them. As I prepared to run after them Eve once again grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"Why run when you can fly." She grinned up at me and did something I never expected her to do; she grew angle wings. She lifted me up under my arms and we took to the sky's.

"Eve this is amazing!" I shouted as we flew over the city I grew up in. I laughed as I caught sight of Train and Sven; they were running so fast that they had left a dust trail behind them. I assume Eve saw them as well because she started giggling. As we flew through the sky I felt more alive than I had in a long time, I finally felt free.

That was the start of my new life, as well as a journey that would change my view of the world, permanently.

o0o

"Sir we have news of the girl."

"Oh and where is she?" and old, hard voice asked. The man gulped.

"She is with Train Heartnet sir." The other man that was in the room growled and a most disturbing smile crossed the old man's' face.

"You are dismissed." Upon hearing those words he practically ran from the room. The other man looked towards the other.

"Well mason what are you going to do?"

Mason smiled a truly evil grin, twisting his heavily bandaged body to look at the younger male.

"I think it's time to build myself a new body don't you."

Sorry for the extremely late update but just a heads up everything after this chapter will be written in third person.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 month later_

"It's way too freaking hot!" Jessica groaned fanning herself with her hand, pulling the hem of her shirt away from her neck. Eve "Hn'd" her agreement, slouching further down the wooden bench. Train just chuckled and both girls shot him an evil glare.

"Why the hell aren't you dying of heat exhaustion." Jess asked eyes narrowing further as she crossed her arms over her chest only to uncross them not a moment later. Smiling at her sorry state Train shrug his shoulders,

"Talent" that earned a growl from both girls as jess sat up and made a swipe at him which he easily dodged. The result of which was jess sprawled out across Eve's lap, arms stretched fully in front of her and butt stuck up in the air. Train laughed outright at the sight; Eve complaining that it was hot enough without her on her lap and jess groaning, cursing the heat and stupid men with their unnatural resistance to heat.

That was how Sven and Rinslet found them each shared a speculative look before chuckling. Rinslet walked over and cuffed Train on the back of the head, yelling at him to leave the poor girls alone. Sven sighed and shook his head; it had been about a month since jess had joined their little family and she fit in perfectly.

Eve had instantly warmed up to her and the two had pretty much become inseparable. Rinslet, he was pretty sure saw her as a daughter; the thief had started to hang around their group so much that eventually she had become a permanent member. Heck she even helped with jobs every now and again, and whenever Jess or Eve needed new close or something she spared no expense. He himself also saw the two as daughters and haven knows he would do anything for them. As for Train, well he had his suspicions. 

"Hey Sven!" startled he looked up to see jess, hand to her mouth and waiving her arm in the air.

"Come on Sven, hurry up or were going to leave you behind!" She shouted a huge smile plastered across her heat flushed face. Sven smiled and jogged over to them, jess immediate plastered herself to his arm and began asking him a multitude of questions of 'where were they going next?' and 'what would it be like?"

Shaking his head he told her she would just have to wait and see. Jess pouted for all of about 5 seconds before smiling again. Chirping an 'ok' she jogged for the car and piled into the back with Train and Eve, Rinslet in the front.

Chuckling Sven calmly walked over, and then he had an errant thought. Not once since Jess joined them had they seen neither hide nor tale of what was after her, and aside from the jobs nothing of real interest had happened. Hearing the car horn he sighed and sped up, whatever the reason for the peace he hoped it lasted and that the reason the monsters were after her was a simple misunderstanding. But the annoying little voice in the back of his mind begged to differ. This peace was nothing more than the calm before the storm and when the storm did hit, it would rein chaos.

o0o

"_Excuse me sir, but it is time." _

_Looking up from his laptop the man sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. So mason had finally done it; he had created himself a new body. Dark amusement filled him then as he stood and headed for the underground laboratory. After 20 years of planning and experimentations it was all finally coming to a close. _

_Stepping up to a large glass cylinder filled with a clear liquid, it was hooked up with a dozen or so wires that each led to a different machine. The body of a young male floated in the center of it, his brown hair floating around an angular face._

"_So is this your new body mason, it's not much to look at." He stated tonelessly. Golden eyes snapped open filled with arrogance and insanity. The man smile then and swam to the top of the tank pulling of the air mask when he surfaced._

"_It will serve its purpose."_

o0o

Feeling a sudden shiver run down her spine Jess looked around the room, noticing nothing out of the ordinary she shook her head and turned back to the TV. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watch by someone or something, so she sunk further down into the sofa wrapping the blanket that surrounded her even tighter; Eve and Rinslet took notice.

"Is something wrong?" Eve asked; Rinslet nodded her head silently repeating Eve's question. Startled slightly jess blinked at them once, then twice before the question sunk in. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong." Eve and Rin gave her a look before shrugging; if their friend didn't want to tell them then it probably was nothing. Though, just to be safe they kept a wary eye out, even if they were in a hotel room.

Eve and Rin weren't the only ones to notice jesses strange behavior, Train and Sven had as well. As a matter of fact both of them had noticed that for the past 2 weeks their little group had at least several tails on them. They hadn't bothered to tell the girls about it because their stalker friends had done nothing so far, but they weren't taking any chances. They had been keeping watch ever night switching on and off ever three hours, and they always kept their weapons on or near them at all times. The clock on the wall interrupted their thoughts as it chimed singling the passing and coming of an hour.

Looking over to the clock jess saw that it was 11 and promptly decided that it was time to hit that sack. Standing up and stretching she bid everyone a good night but before she could get to far Train ran up behind her, grabbing her arm.

"Mind if I bunk with you tonight?" he asked pleading with puppy dog eyes. (Or in his case would it be kitty eyes?) Blushing a becoming cranberry she nodded her head and led the way to the room that she was staying in which happened to have the biggest bed. Jess was unaware of the knowing and smug looks that were sent their way.  
>-<p>

Upon entering the room jess suddenly found herself nervous and jumped when Train put a hand on her shoulder.

"W-what?"

Damn, why couldn't she just speak normally with him anymore? Train smiled a secretive smile before telling her he was goanna take a shower. And with that he headed to the bathroom that was connected to the room. Shoulders slumping somewhat she sighed and started stripping off her clothes, throwing on one of trains old white shirts and a pair of plaid, blue colored booty shorts. Ones that had a light blue ribbon that tied in the front. Foregoing a shower because she had taken one early in the day she slipped a ponytail from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a lose bun.

Crawling into the bed she shimmed under the heavy blankets and curled up into a ball, thought swarming about a certain golden eyed man. Since she had started traveling with them jess had developed some soft feelings for Train and they had only grown. She almost told him several times before she stopped herself, remembering that she was only staying with them temporally. Smiling ruefully to herself she shook her head now was not the time to think of these thing.

About 10 minutes later Train emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but some old sweats, and a towel draped over his head. Throwing the towel on one of the dressers he looked over to the bead to see jess sitting up and glaring at him.

"Something wrong"

"You have to dry your hair properly." Train gave her a confused look,

"What?" Jess sighed and got out of the bed and walked over to him, grabbing the towel she draped it over his head and pulled down so he was bent over to her height.

"You have to dry your hair properly or else you're going to catch cold." She said furiously rubbing the towel over his head.

Once she was satisfied that his hair was dry enough she stopped and was about to pull away but Train grabbed her wrists as he stood up to his full height . Looking up jess meet his eyes and blushed quickly looking down. She heard Train chuckle and she glared up at him.

"What." Train once again just shook his head and quietly laughed.

"Just thinking about the hell I'm goanna get for this."

"For wha…" she never finished for Trains mouth had clamped down on hers, and he happily deepened the kiss as she gasped in shock. Pressing her body as close to his as was humanely possible; he swept in and took over every part of her mouth.

After several breathless moments Jess squirmed away, in desperate need of air for her burning lungs. Panting she looked up and was met with Train's smug smile.

"I've been itching to do that for a while now." He said; Jess just blushed harder and laid her head against his bare chest.

"Why?" Train hummed and rested his head on hers.

"I've liked you for a while now, and was deciding how to go about telling you this but; well I figured actions speak louder than words." He shrugged. Startled Jesse's heart skipped a beat and she blushed madly, heat radiating from her flesh.

"You like me?" she asked hesitantly; train gave a breathless laugh.

"Yup, and I would very much appreciate an answer if you don't mind"

Embarrassed beyond anything she fully wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded her head mumbling a yes, but train wasn't having any of that.

"Yes what?" He asked. Jess a little annoyed snapped her head up not caring that Trains was resting on hers.

"I said I like you damn it!" she growled face flaming and hands shaking. Train smirked down at her pecking her on the lips.

"That's better."

Realizing that he was teasing her she pulled away and smacked his arm and proceeded to banish him from the room. He laughed and stole one more kiss that left her breathless before he left the room.

She was fairly positive that her face had turned purple now from both embarrassment and anger; she stomped her foot on the floor like a child, swearing revenge on him come morning.

Grumbling under her breath jess crawled back into bed and ran her fingers over her lips not quite believing that he had kissed her. When it did hit she became extremely giddy and rolled around on the bed like a small child. It had taken her a good half hour to finally calm down and then another before she finally fell asleep with a small happy smile plastered across her face.

o0o

Later that night she was woken by tapping on her bedroom window, and groggily she made her way over, tossing back the curtains and throwing open the window. She was met with Trains face,

"Train what the hell are you doing out here?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes, couldn't he have just used the door? When he didn't say anything and only continued to blankly stair at her she became aware of the fact that he was wearing an outfit she had never seen before. A little freaked out now she warily backed away from the window and train followed her movements in.

"Train?" He smiled then and she saw madness in his eyes. He lunged at her; she let loose a bloodied scream before everything went black.


End file.
